


Losing Chess Gracefully

by haldoor



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; stripping for a game<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Starbuck thinks he knows how to play Apollo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Chess Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written in December 2014 for a prompt offered by **sharpiesgal** : _Strip chess._ Already posted on my own LJ when it was written; just catching up here now.

Starbuck chomped on the end of his cigar, gesturing with his free hand. "Get 'em off."

Apollo half-frowned. "I'm not sure about that last game."

"Whaddaya mean? I won, fair and square. Seventh time in a row. You lost; take off your pants."

"I begin to suspect the way you play," Apollo replied but he stood up, pushing his uniform pants slowly downward. The rest of his clothes had already been discarded as he'd lost successive games.

Starbuck blinked in innocence. "Who, me? Why, I am as honest as the day is long."

"Feldercarp, but I'll let you have it, this one time." 

Apollo's pants had fallen to his ankles and Starbuck couldn't stop staring. His friend filled his uniform incredibly well, but he was even more incredible when he was naked.

Apollo snorted and clicked his fingers, finally getting Starbuck's attention. Embarrassed at his reaction to Apollo's extremely well-defined musculature, Starbuck felt his skin heating as he met his friend's eyes. He wrinkled his brow in uncertainty as he noted the unexpected expression on Apollo's face.

Then a movement further south had Starbuck's eyes dropping again. He opened his mouth to speak, stubbing his cigar out in the ashtray on the table beside him as he dragged his eyes reluctantly upward. "You let me win."

Apollo opened his arms in welcome, his smile growing. "Finally, you learn. I would never have agreed to this if there wasn't something in it for me."

Starbuck couldn't remove his own uniform fast enough.

~//~


End file.
